


Yellow Sunshine

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: When he'd placed an ad for a roommate, he hadn't expected anyone to answer. Not really. Especially not anyone of the female persuasion.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Yellow Sunshine

Looking down at the slip of paper in his hand, Sam's eyebrows furrowed a little with uncertainty. He looked from it to the number on the partially open apartment door and sure enough they matched. When he'd placed an ad for a roommate, he hadn't expected anyone to answer. Not really. Especially not anyone of the female persuasion.

She was faced away from him, standing a couple steps up on a ladder as she painted the wall above the kitchen cabinets. Her long wavy blonde hair spilled down her back, the t-shirt and shorts she wore splattered with spots of sunshine yellow paint.

Sam was fascinated and wanted nothing more than to see her face. He hesitated a moment. "Excuse me?"

She turned, roller gripped in her right hand, her eyes registering surprise as her blue orbs met his brown ones. "Yeah?"

He swallowed hard. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester. Are you--"

A smile tugged at her lips. "The one who answered your ad?" Her voice was soft, a hint of teasing behind it.

He nodded wordlessly, still gazing at her intently.

"Yeah. I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." He lingered in the doorway of the apartment.

She smiled a bit more. "You know, you can come in, Sam."

His cheeks flushed and he ducked his head shyly, stepping a little farther into the apartment and glancing around. "This is a nice place."

Jessica nodded. "Two bedrooms, one large bathroom, free cable and Internet. Rent's 600 a month, so as long as you don't mind bunking with a California girl…"

"Uh, why would I?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well, you're not from here." She shrugged a little.

His eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know that?"

Jessica grinned. "Well because California guys aren't quite as shy as you are."

A smile tugged at his lips and he looked at her curiously. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a refreshing change." She smiled and stepped down from the ladder. "Where are you from?"

"Uh, Kansas," he admitted sheepishly, his eyes drawn to the spot of yellow paint on her forehead. "You have some paint--"

She lifted a hand to her face, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not the world's neatest painter," she said with a short chuckle.

"Do you…want some help?" He offered, looking up at the half-finished paint job.

She tilted her head to one side. "Only if you're actually going to be my roommate. I'm not going to ask someone who doesn't live here for help."

His cheeks dimpled in a grin. "Well, then ask away." His voice was soft and she smiled brightly at him, her eyes sparkling. He hesitantly reached out and wiped some of the paint from her skin, swallowing hard as their eyes locked.

Sam had never been in love before. But there was a first time for everything.


End file.
